Den Den Mushi Revelations
by OccultDawn
Summary: May contain spoilers, if you aren't up to date with the manga and don't want to be spoiled don't read it ;) One the way to the tea Party Sanji decides to stop for a drink getting a bit tipsy and he calls the ship but he knows no one would answer to his surprise someone does. Short one shot and simple.
Somewhere on Sanji's way to the tea party.

Loud voices, full of pirates and scoundrel of the new world, this bar close to an inn would do. Sanji entered and glanced over the den den mushy on the counter, shaking slowly his head. He walked over to the most hidden table of the place really not wanting any disturbance. Fuck the world, he didn't needed his past brought up now, curse his father..with the very daughter of Big Momma..he clenched his fist and sit down unusually not even looking at the beauty askig what he wanted to order. He simply asked for some sake needing something strong. He looked out of the window, that ridiculous mob guy with that stupid akuma no mi power ordering his men around. Well they would never harm him so when he said he wanted to stop for a drink and actually be out of that creep's body they compelled.

Everything irritated Sanji, he was edgy because not only he didn't wanted his past to follow him but because having to depart from the crew that way left him a sour taste in his mouth, he wouldn't and he couldn't get married, no, Al blue is first, Luffy as the pirate king is the priority and..he glanced to den den mushi again and he shook his head again.

The bottle was finishing, his insides were already burning..how could that fucking green ball drink sometimes five bottles of that in a row and be untouched by the alcohol, stupid marimo.

A few minutes and he was already on the second one. An assassin, the sun of the underworld king and soon to be Big Momma son in law..Sanji couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle, for fucks sake what a mess.

Stupidity hits in full force when someone drinks too much but sometimes its the only time courage comes to do the most unthinkable thing.

The blond got up, walked to the counter and grabbed the den den mushi, he knew no one would be on Sunny but what the heck, at least he was calling "home" even though no one would answer.

It was already enough information for this marimo here. Sanji's departure, some big shots could come after Robin, Momonosuke's ancestor did the journey with Gold Roger, time to meditate and put ideas on check and also a bit of sake. Zoro left the banquet they were all indulging after such revelations to get some time alone on the ship.

He entered the kitchen and snatched a bottle of sake drinking from it looking around. So the idiot love cook is the son of a badass assassin..and had a wedding to attend, no not to attend he is the groom, he's a big shot alright. He almost smiled at this thought but he couldn't, he would so tease the shit out of that curly eyebrow but he wasn't there to begin with. The kitchen sure looked colorless, tasteless and dull without him there, he leaned thinking where the hell the blond would be when suddenly the kitchen den den mushi started ringing. He almost jumped at that, who the hell would call? He rolled his eyes and picked it up "Who's there?".

On the other side a petrified Sanji swallowed his breath as his heartbeat got insanely crazy, it wasn't suppse to someone answer much less..Zoro. He stayed in silence just hearing the other breathing..yes that was definitely home, the home he belonged to.

"Look here if it's some kinda joke.."

"I..."

Zoro's eyes widen and he froze.

"San-.."

"I haven't killed anyone since I was eight"

Zoro drop the bottle breaking all over the floor.

"Now marimo don't go fucking destroying my kitchen while I'm not there"

"Your past doesn't matter to us"

Zoro held a tight grip on the den mushi "Luffy, Luffy is going after you".

"Tell him not too, this is my problem"

Zoro got enfuriated with that "Don't be a selfish little prick, your problem is our problem, you know damn well our captain"

"Are you worried with me marimo-kun?"

"As if that will ever happen.."

"Thought so insensitive bastard"

The next seconds were filled with silence as Zoro rubbed his forehead and Sanji leaned to a wooden pillar close to the counter.

"Vinsmoke huh? Tsk..that's a fancy name.."

"Shut it.."

"Suits you.."

"Shut it Zoro.."

"But Prince of the dumbass kingdom is still the perfect name for you"

Sanji couldn't help but smile on the other side while engraving Zoro's voice into his mind.

"That's rich coming from a ball of seaweed attached to a bundle of muscles"

Silence again.

"Curly.."

"Marimo.."

"Be careful.."

Sanji chuckled.

"So you are worried after all dumbass"

"Whats so funny about that?"

"Nothing can happen to me"

"I know.."

"But?..."

"Who the hell told you there's a but?"

Silence again.

Zoro breathed deep.

"But just be anyway.."

"You are awfully talkative"

"Listen here you lovely lovely cook-..."

"Zoro I won't marry her"

"I don't care-.."

"I won't, I'm going to sort things out, burry my past for good and come back to the strawhats".

Zoro closed his eyes while listening to Sanji's words wanting to believe all of them.

"Im coming back to you and if by any chance something happen-.."

"Shut your mouth right now Sanji!"

"I love you."

He said it for the first time since the very beginning he started to feel it, he said it firm and clear as Zoro on the other side couldn't speak with eyes wide open and chin dropping on the floor completely caught out of guard and at lost for words, he could hear Sanji chuckling on the other side. He pulled himself together.

"You're drunk."

"I am but nevertheless conscious"

"Just come back after dealing with your stuff and say it to my face"

It was the turn of Sanji staring dumbfounded to nowhere in particular and he finally smiled.

"You hear me dumbass cook?"

"The hell are you talking to shithead?"

Zoro grinned at the other side.

"I don't intend to forgive them, I don't intend to die"

"Ah I know"

"You're going to hear worldwide news from me soon."

"That I don't have any doubt."

They were both grinning on each sides and they knew. Sanji held a tight grip on the speaker and hanged up suddenly, it was enough and too much was already said with just a few words Zoro knew of his past and most important of all, his feelings. The capacity of the marimo understanding him that easily almost scared him, it was what made him love the other too. He left some cois at the counter and got out "Let's go" he said with a fierce look in his eyes.

Zoro was still grabbing the den den mushi, it took him some minutes to hang up while staring at it.

He always knew some kind of darkness was behind that sunny smile, some type of coldness behind the warm heart, some sort of disturbing truth behind the innocent blue eyes.

"The hunter, prince..always giving hints you motherfucker..acting as spy saving us from pinches, that look you give your enemies, merciless and cold. The despise of your own life when you came for me against Kuma. All makes sense."

He sighed. Picked the broken pieces of the bottle, cleaned the floor and grabbed another one.

"But I've seen you, the real you and I love every inch of it".

Zoro got out of the kitchen and the ship, he ws surely going to get lost and take ages to meet the rest but somehow coming here was the best decision he had made in a long time.


End file.
